


Not With A Bang But A Whimper

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Order of the Phoenix, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With A Bang But A Whimper

Remus lets out a choked sob, wrapping his arms tightly around his body, cold and in pain. Hot tears flood unnoticed down his face as he rocks back and forth… back and forth… unable to bear the added pain of stillness. He can’t see, can’t hear, can’t breathe. His throat closes off, and it feels like his heart has died inside his chest.

Another choked cry tears itself from his throat. A low keening sound fills his ears and he realizes it’s coming from him. He closes his eyes tightly, fighting to breathe, and wanting nothing more than to die.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the last line of T. S. Eliot’s poem _The Hollow Men_.


End file.
